


Colors

by niigoki



Category: RWBY
Genre: AUs, F/F, Multi, One-Shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of RWBY one-shots, mostly AUs. Some of them might have sequels, depends on how it goes. I'll get a different prompt each time, but I also take suggestions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Your laundry got mixed up with mine somehow and now we’re sitting in silence sorting underwear”  
> Pairing: Freezerburn

She blinked slowly to make sure she wasn’t seeing things, then frowned, even going so far as to turn her head both ways to check if she really was in the right place. Unfortunately, that was indeed the laundry Weiss came by every now and then to wash her clothes, and that specific washing machine was indeed the one she had put all of her accumulated pairs of panties yesterday.

Weiss was sure she didn’t have fifty-two pairs of dirty underwear, though. Which means someone got their clothes mixed up with hers.

“Fucking perfect.” The girl wasn’t one to swear, but it was six in the morning and she’d been having insomnia for the past two weeks. With nothing else to do, Weiss sighed heavily and grabbed all of the panties, sitting down on the closest table and starting the arduous work of sorting them out.

Two minutes later, another person barged into the laundry, their heavy footsteps approaching the place Weiss was sitting. She didn’t even bother looking up, her head throbbing with the bumping sounds of dozens of washing machines turned on. The panties in her hands were more important then any sort of human contact right now.

“Um, excuse me,” The person spoke, visibly nervous. Weiss fought really hard the urge to roll her eyes and tell them to leave her alone. “I think some of these are mine.”

With her head still dizzy from the lack of sleep, Weiss knitted her eyebrows together, confused. Then she realized the person was probably talking about the panties. “Oh. Yes, I was just…” Finally looking up, the words got stuck on her throat. The woman addressing her was blonde and tall, built with enough muscle to make a professional wrestler jealous. The fact that she was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a sports bra didn’t help with Weiss’s eloquence. “…Sorting them out.”

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” The blonde woman ran her fingers through her massive hair and sat down across from Weiss. “I must’ve put mine in the same washing machine as yours last night without even checking.”

“It’s…” Weiss cleared her throat, suddenly very dry. “It’s no problem at all.”

“Let me help you out.” And without an invitation, the woman just started grabbing random pairs of panties here and there. Weiss’s usual crankiness completely disappeared and she just nodded, afraid of making an even more fool of herself if other words came out of her mouth. They stood there, sorting out panties for a solid five minutes before the woman decided to speak again.

“Well, this is embarrassing.” She giggled, her hand fetching a pair of pink panties with ‘LOVE BEAST’ written in the back. Weiss almost choked on her spit. “Before you ask, this is not mine—” The woman then stopped on her tracks, reconsidering. “Actually, the fact that I have someone else’s panties on my laundry is probably worse, huh?”

“Not really,” Weiss managed to speak after making sure her face wasn’t going to explode from redness. “…I mean, some of these are not mine, either.”

“Oh, good. This makes everything a hundred times less awkward,” The woman then looked at Weiss and smiled. “I’m Yang, by the way. I’m still very sorry about this mess.”

“Weiss.” She stole a glance at the blonde, blushing again when she caught a glimpse of her blinding smile. “And it’s really no big deal.”

“Weiss…” Yang said, as if tasting how the name sounded on her lips. “Do you live in the building next door? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around.”

“I do. I normally work from night till dawn and sleep the rest of the day, so I hardly meet anyone in the way.”

“Gotcha,” Yang folded another pair of panties. “So I assume you just got back from work?”

“I’m on a break, actually,” Weiss had no idea why she was answering all of those questions about her life to a random stranger, but Yang seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. “I’m just having a hard time readjusting my sleeping schedule.”

Yang nodded at this, then stood quiet again.

Oh no, did she make things awkward? Wait, why was she even worried about that in the first place? Weiss really wished they finished the whole panties business soon; the lack of social interaction for the past few months was starting to show.

“Aww, these are cute!” Yang once again spoke up, holding a yellow thong in hands. Weiss immediately confiscated it.

“Not mine!” She said as fast as she could. Yang’s shoulders just trembled as she laughed out loud, and Weiss thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest – not really because of the thong, but because of how melodious the sound coming from the other girl was.

“Hey, don’t worry! I don’t judge,” Looking sideways to make sure they were safe (even though no one walked in the laundry since they started sorting out the panties), Yang started searching for something in the pile. “Here!” Apparently finding what she wanted, her hands resurfaced with a pair of black lace lingerie. “I got my share of kink.”

“I’m not— these aren’t—” Weiss was sure the roots of her hair were velvet at this point. “Oh, whatever!”

Yang laughed again, putting both hands in the air. “I’m sorry. I’ll stop teasing.”

_Please don’t_ , said a secret part of Weiss’s brain, but she simply grunted and resumed her task. No one said a thing for a long time, and Weiss was almost done separating her clothes. She knew she was stalling; for some reason she wanted an excuse to spend a little bit of more time with the blonde. But thinking of something to say to break the ice wasn’t easy when you’ve been away from the diurnal world for eight months now. “So, do you… live in the building next door as well?”

_Very smooth, Schnee._

“Yeah!” Yang looked happy with the attempt. “4th floor, 402. It’s just me and my sister, Ruby. She’s completely knocked out, though, it’s way too early for her to function as a human being.”

“So what are you doing awake?”

“My shift starts in two hours, and I had no panties.” Yang grinned, and Weiss was convinced.

“Fair enough,” Then it clicked. “Wait, 402? I live at 404.”

“Wha- really? Wow, we’re neighbors!” Yang grabbed a pair of yellow boxers that had ‘HOT DAMN’ written all over it. “It’s a small world.”

Weiss couldn’t suppress her laugh this time, and snorted. “Not yours again?”

“Oh, no, this one’s totally mine.” Yang smirked sensually and if Weiss still had a tiny amount of dignity that morning, it completely vanished after her next sentence.

“Well, it’s accurate.”

There was a mortifying silence that followed, the only sounds coming from the washing machines that were still working. In a heartbeat, Weiss found the last of her laundry and grabbed it, then hugged all of her panties and stood up. “I need to go.”

“My shift ends at six, wanna grab some dinner after that?” Yang said getting up, rapid-fire.

“Yes, you can knock on my door and I’ll wake up.” Weiss managed as she walked away in quick steps, refusing to look back. “See you.”

“See ya!”

And with that, the laundry door opened and Weiss was out of there. Yang sat back down, a smile plastered on her face and black lace lingerie in one hand.


	2. Stage Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was hired to walk up to you and kiss you in public for the paparazzi and I only did it because I’m broke but you are a good person and a good kisser I’m so sorry  
> Pairing: Monochrome

The blinding lights of camera flashes mixed with the reverberating sounds of hundreds of paparazzi yelling made Weiss’ head spin. The limo had barely parked in front of the hotel and all she was supposed to do was walk literally nothing more than 5 meters to get to the door, but the crowd around the car managed to build a wall so thick that she could barely get out.

“This is insane, I just want to sleep.” Weiss sighed to the bodyguard near her while mentally preparing herself to get out of the vehicle.

“Well, it’s not like we weren’t expecting that after yesterday’s interview,” Pyrrha adjusted her suit and tie to make sure she was presentable. Even if she was merely a bodyguard and none of those people were there to pay attention to her, she still was accompanying Weiss Schnee, and had to look good for the most part of her job. “You did say you rather not talk about your love life in public, which implies that you have one. The paparazzi will be all over that, now.”

“Thank you for reminding me that my love life sucks,” Weiss rolled her eyes, but was too tired to argue. “Let’s just go, a comfortable bed is waiting for me on the other side of this hell.”

“As you wish, Miss Schnee.” And with a playful smile, Pyrrha slammed open the limo door, yelling back and ordering everyone to move out of the way. Weiss put on her sunglasses and finally got out, looking down while holding Pyrhha’s hand for balance. The bodyguard was hard to ignore as she shouldered hard dozens of cameras and microphones out of their path. Being tall and bulky also helped intimidate the more pesky ones, and in a few minutes Weiss was out of there. The hotel entrance was a top a set of stairs, but no paparazzi was allowed to climb up, making it easy for Weiss to breathe while walking in its direction.

“Miss Schnee, is it true that your secret lover works at retail?”

“What can you tell us about him?”

“There were rumors you were holding hands with Neptune Vasilias on the beach two weeks ago, can you confirm that for us?”

Weiss tried to ignore the questions, she really did, but some of their voices were louder than her common sense. Frowning and turning around on her heels, she took off her sunglasses and shot a killing stare down at the cameras. “None of this is true!”

Pyrrha’s bodyguard senses kicked in and she grabbed her wrist. “Don’t. It’s not worth your time.”

“First of all,” But it was too late. Weiss Schnee was tired and cranky, a combination that never went well. She also knew that those rats would chase her endlessly with useless questions if she didn’t clarify right there and now, so what did she have to lose? “My love life is my business and no one else’s. Second of all, who do you think you are to imply I’m having a relationship with every single male I hang out with? Have none of you heard of the term friendship? Which is, by the way, the only thing I ever intend to have with any dude I talk to, because I am not into—!”

“Oh-ho-ho-kay!” Pyrrha’s hand flew to Weiss’s mouth before she ruined even more her image in a single week. “It’s very late and Miss Schnee needs to rest for her photo shoot tomorrow, let’s go now!”

Weiss was about to protest when she heard the hotel door opening behind them and felt a pair of hands on her shoulder. “Hey, love. Are they bothering you again?”

The voice was velvety and raspy, very attractive but not one she’d heard before. Turning around to face the source, Weiss’s eyes widened at the beauty of the woman behind her. She had long black hair, golden eyes and a very calming expression, which was a nice change of pace from the chaos downstairs. The shock of her words confused Weiss, who just responded with a very intelligent: “I’m… Uh.”

“Don’t worry, I got this.” The woman nodded with confidence and gentleness, then stepped forward and shouted into the crowd. “Weiss is not your prized pony, and you have no right to invade her privacy like that. But since you won’t bother listening, then let me clarify it for you.” And with a sudden spin, the woman faced Weiss and her lips crashed into the celebrity’s.

Weiss’s first reaction was surprise, but as soon as those lips started moving against hers, she decided to say ‘ _to hell with it_ ’ and cupped the mysterious woman’s face, kissing her back. Her brain shut down and for the first time the noises on the street seemed to vanish completely – it was like she was underwater, floating away from reality. She felt the woman’s hand slowly move to the small of her back, holding her in the utmost gentleness. It made Weiss feel secure, and her heart leaped a beat. She was startled by her own boldness, as she felt her tongue licking the bottom of the woman’s lips, wanting more, needing more. She knew that whatever was happening right now would never happen again as soon as she got into the hotel, and the lack of affection for the past months made Weiss want to enjoy this moment as much as possible. The woman in return bit her lip, making Weiss gasp and blush.

_Holy—_

Unfortunately for her, she had a very caring bodyguard. Pyrrha’s hands on her shoulder pulled her out of that fantasy dream. “Um, we really need to go.” She whispered.

Weiss opened her eyes pulling back. “Y-yeah. We do.” Then she looked up at the woman and grabbed her hand, yelling one last time to the paparazzi. “And now you have your front cover for the month, enjoy!” And with that, she got into the hotel.

Arriving at the lobby, Weiss immediately released the hand she was holding and turned to her. “What the hell?! Who are you?”

“Please don’t arrest me, I am so sorry,” The woman backed away, afraid of a very large and tall Pyrrha apparently coming for her. “I was hired! Miss Coco Adel, she contacted me!”

“Coco?” Weiss put a hand on her bodyguard’s arm, holding her back. “Why did my manager contact you?”

“She only told me to act convincingly as your girlfriend and kiss you in front of the paparazzi so they’d leave you alone and you could focus on your appointments again. She didn’t want you to know or else it would look forced. I have all of this recorded, I swear!”

In normal circumstance Weiss would be pissed at this ridiculous decision made by her manager without her consent, but she was too tired and all she wanted to do was go to her room and take a shower. Also, that kiss was still lingering on her lips, making her very frustrated. Weiss sighed, a faint blushing creeping through the back of her neck. “…What’s your name?”

“Blake. Blake Belladonna.”

“Well, Blake. I’m going to my room, and then I’m going to yell at Coco, then take a shower, and go to sleep. Not necessarily in that order.” Weiss turned her backs on her, making her way to the elevators. “You coming or what?”

Blake blinked, fairly surprised. “I don’t… have money to afford such a room—”

“Oh my god, just come on already.” Stepping back a bit, Weiss grabbed her hand again and pulled the woman, hiding her face as her heels clicked on the marble floor. “That kiss was already payment enough.”

“Oh.” Blake stopped resisting and let body follow Weiss Schnee’s steps. As they got into the elevator and the doors closed, Blake leaned in the opposite wall, her arms crossed and smile on her lips. “So, how many days are you staying?”

“Five.” Weiss mimicked her posture.

“So I guess I have another four payments to make?”

Weiss’s heart did a somersault in her chest and the metal box suddenly got very hot. “Yes. Yes you definitely do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun with this one.


	3. Bees Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We’re on a roadtrip with some friends and we have to share a hotel room and there’s only one bed and a whole lot of sexual tension  
> Pairing: Bumblebee

“Home sweet home!” Ruby said, rolling down the window of their car as it parked in front of the hotel. The place on the outside seemed fairly decent, with beige walls and pretty wooden windows surrounded by vines. It was 8 stories tall and the outdoor in the road a few miles back announced a discount for people staying from 2 to 3 nights – and since they were on a roadtrip, that was exactly the case.

“Finally, my backs are killing me,” Weiss whined as she got off the vehicle and stretched. Blake turned off the ignition and hopped off as well, followed by the sisters on the backseat.

“You’ve got nothing to complain about when I’m the one driving for four hours,” Blake said, opening the trunk to get their bags.

“I can complain as much as I want, thank you very much,” Weiss helped the faunus grab the luggage and place them on the floor. “Besides, the only reason you’re driving is because you wanted to. I offered to switch back at the gas station, but your assertiveness about being behind the wheels was quite scary.”

“That’s because Blake wanted to actually get to the next stop alive,” Yang commented with a playful smirk. She passed Ruby’s red luggage to her and grabbed her own from the floor.

“Ha ha.” Weiss grunted, but was too tired and hungry to keep arguing.

The group made their way to the lobby, where they could check in and have a meal if they were lucky enough. It was around 6pm and the sun was setting on the horizon, and they were lucky enough to find somewhere to stop by before nightfall. Even if Blake could see in the dark with no problems, she rather not be on the road after 7pm if she could help it.

Arriving at the lobby, they immediately saw a man behind the counter. He was chubby and had an impressive mustache, but irradiated a friendly aura. When he spotted the four girls, his thick eyebrows raised.

“Welcome! What can I do for you ladies today?” He said, clasping both hands.

“Good evening,” Blake, as the resident responsible adult, usually was the one who talked business. “We’re in a roadtrip and were wondering if there are any rooms available for two nights?”

“Of course! Let me check right away.” And as he typed a few things on the computer at the counter, Yang and Ruby decided to sit down on a nearby couch and let Blake handle the rest. Weiss told them that she was going to the bathroom, leaving the two sisters by themselves.

“So,” Ruby started with a sly smile. “Are you going to confess to Blake today or tomorrow?”

“Wha—Shut up!” Yang half-yelled half-whisper, afraid that Blake’s super faunus hearing would pick up on the conversation. “She’s literally right there!”

“I know, but she’s distracted, and I gotta know.”

“You don’t gotta know shit,” Yang retorted, lying back on the couch. “Stop being so nosy, will you?”

“Yang, come on. You passed up the perfect opportunity two days ago when Weiss and I went to buy ice cream and left you two alone. If you don’t do something soon, it’s gonna start getting weird.”

“What do you mean getting weird?” Yang didn’t want to indulge on her sister’s delusions, but that sentence got her curiosity.

“Please,” Ruby laid back as well, looking at the blonde with a tilted head. Honestly, it didn’t look like a comfortable position. “You two have been touchy for the past few months, and it got worse ever since we decided to have this roadtrip. Even _Weiss_ noticed. Also, you’re blatantly flirting with her like, all the time.”

“I blatantly flirt with everyone!”

“Not on _this_ level,” Ruby shifted her head to inspect Blake, and realized she was still talking with the receptionist. “I’m sure Blake feels something for you too, or else she would’ve put a stop to all of this already. You know how she is.”

Yang wanted to disagree, but couldn’t, really. She did notice a few changes in Blake’s behavior whenever she tested the waters with friendly flirting – as if the faunus wanted more, but couldn’t express her desires very well. That was why Yang had been pushing her limits for the past couple of weeks, but honestly she only got more confused. She didn’t want to get her hopes up if she was reading the wrong signs.

“Well, it’s not that simple.” She finally decided to break the façade. “There’s gotta be a mood for these things, I can’t just walk up to her and say ‘hey Blake, I’ve been crushing on you hard for almost a year now, wanna date?’ That’d be dumb.”

Ruby was about to reply, when she saw Blake returning from the corner of her eye. She shut her mouth and looked up. “All good?”

“Yep,” The faunus nodded and grabbed her bag. “There’s only a problem, though. They don’t have one room that will fit all of us. We’ll need to split into two.”

“Oh, that’s fine! I’ve been wanting to share a room with Weiss,” Ruby said, and immediately jumped her teammate that was just coming out of the bathroom.

“What?” Weiss was about to object, but Ruby just dragged her and her bag upstairs before she could say anything. Blake chuckled at the scene, making Yang’s heart leap a beat from the realization that she would be sharing a bedroom with her crush. Just the two of them. All alone.

_Shit._

She was going to kill Ruby.

“It’s on the second floor, you guys!” Blake shouted from the lobby, just to make sure the two short girls wouldn’t get lost. Then she looked over at Yang. “Ruby seems excited.”

“When isn’t she excited? She’s been acting caffeinated ever since we first got into the car and started driving through the unknown.” Yang said, trying to sound as cool as possible and mentally wishing that her heart would stop acting like a lovesick teenager.

“That much is true.” Blake started walking, and the blonde could only follow her. They arrived at their room quick enough, just to face Ruby sitting on the floor and Weiss staring down at her with both hands on her hips.

“Thank you for dragging me here just to realize Blake had the keys,” Said the heiress, really annoyed. Blake couldn’t blame her; she knew she was hungry, just like the rest of them. With a swift move, she handed her the room keys.

“I hereby declare you, Weiss Schnee, the legal guardian of this room.”

“You’ve been reading way too many books,” Weiss took them and opened the door, while Blake and Yang moved to their own bedroom.

“Are you going to declare me guardian of the room as well?” Yang poked her on the ribs, legitimately excited.

“No.” Blake smirked and dangled the keys in front of the blonde’s lavender eyes, tauntingly. “This title belongs to me.”

“Cheater,” Yang could only pout. The keys turned and the door opened, and when Yang looked inside her heart almost stopped. The place was small and simple, but big enough to fit two people. The windows were also very wide and illuminated well, and there was not a sign of dirt around. The only problem was the bed.

There was only one.

_Shit fuck._

“Oh.” Was all she could manage.

“Oh yeah, sharing a bed was also cheaper. Is that okay?” Blake said that with an almost apprehensive tone.

“Yeah, sure!” Yang’s words came out way too rushed. “I hope you don’t kick at night.” And then she got in, letting her body fall on the cushion, sighing. The bed was soft and comfortable, and the pillows hid the blush threatening to appear of her face.

Blake sounded relieved, and was about to close the door when she heard a very distinct Weiss yelling through the wall.

“You better not kick at night, Ruby Rose!”

\---

After dinner, the girls decided to huddle together in the lobby couch and watch some TV. There was not much on, and Ruby and Weiss fought over what channel to leave on for a couple of minutes, but eventually settled on a cooking show. The fatigue from the road was apparent though, and Weiss was snoring five minutes into the program with her head tucked under Ruby’s. The younger girl brushed Weiss’s hair unconsciously with her fingers as she watched the cook shred a piece of chicken, and yawned.

“We should go to sleep,” Blake offered. “Someone will have to sacrifice themselves and wake Weiss up, though.”

“Don’t worry, I got this.” Said Ruby, and shifted carefully on her seat. With a few mysterious maneuvers, she managed to get up with Weiss on a piggyback, still unconscious. “Nothing can wake her up, trust me.”

“That’s sweet,” Yang said, ruffling her sister’s hair. “Let’s go, Romeo.”

“Look who’s talking…” Ruby mumbled, and followed the others upstairs. Blake got the keys from Weiss’s pockets and opened the door for their room, bidding her goodnight. Then she opened her own room and the moment Yang got in, she went straight for the bathroom.

“Just need to brush my teeth real quick,” She said, closing the door in a bit of a hurry. Her heart started picking up speed again, and Yang turned on the faucet to wash her face and calm down. She looked at the mirror, making sure to be at least presentable on the outside, since everything that would come out of her mouth that night would probably be disastrous.

“Just calm down, Yang,” She whispered to herself. “It’s just Blake. Be smooth. You got this.” Then she grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth like she said she would. When she was finished, the blonde let out a final breath and got out of the bathroom. “All done!”

Blake was on their bed, reclined on the pillows and reading a book while she waited. The table lamp was on, creating a very romantic mood and Yang almost shut herself in the bathroom again.

“My turn, then.” Blake put her book aside and walked past the blonde, brushing on hand on her arm. “Wait for me?”

“The whole night, babe.” Yang responded, earning a smug smirk from the faunus. Once Blake closed the bathroom door, Yang immediately threw herself on the bed and stuffed her face in a pillow, trying her very best not to scream.

_WHAT THE FUCK, XIAO LONG?_

There it was again, the confusing flirting that made her head spin. Yang had no idea what that meant – if Blake was just teasing her to see how far they could go without turning awkward, or if she really was flirting back, on her Blakey way. All that she knew was that those thoughts in her head were probably going to kill her if she kept dwelling on them. Taking her face out of the pillow, Yang looked at the ceiling and sighed. She decided to just go with the flow tonight, and see where that led them.

It didn’t take long for Blake to get out of the bathroom, already changed to her pajamas. She stopped on her tracks when she saw Yang spread out and occupying the whole bed. “Is this is coup?”

“Yes. I’m rebelling since you didn’t give me the title of guardian of the room. Me and my people are unhappy and demand justice.” Yang answered.

Blake approached and sat on the corner of the bed. “Tell your leader I’d like to talk to them.”

“Okay,” Yang looked to the side, mumbled something, then looked back at her again. “I’m here. What do you wish to say, guardian Belladonna?”

“I’d like to make a deal.”

“I’m listening.”

“I’ll give you half the title of guardian of the room if you give me half the bed.”

Yang smirked. “So, like, we’d be ruling together?”

“That would be correct, leader Xiao Long.” Blake poked her in the nose with a finger.

“Hmm… Deal.” And with that, Yang sat up, getting a better view of Blake’s face. “I declare today, the beginning of the Xiao Long-Belladonna dynasty!”

Blake finally broke, snorting. “You’re a dork.”

“And you love that dork,” Yang smiled, her brain yelling at her for being obvious, but her heart giving her a thumbs up. Blake brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and rolled her eyes.

“That I can’t deny.”

They stood quiet for a moment, looking at each other without knowing exactly what to do next. Yang wondered if the faunus was sleepy and wanted to rest, and even though she really wanted to spend more time holding pointless conversations, Blake’s health was always a priority. “Well… Wanna sleep? I promise I won’t kick hard.”

Blake didn’t answer and held their gaze for a bit longer. Yang was hypnotized by those eyes under the low light, and she could feel her face starting to heat a little.

“I’m not that tired, actually.” Blake answered finally.

“Oh, good.” Yang cleared her throat, clarifying. “Cuz I’m not either and it would be a drag to stay awake without company.”

“Right,” Blake smiled, and got a bit closer. Yang swore she saw the black-haired girl’s eyes flicker towards her lips for a bit, before returning to their normal position. “You know, I’m glad we got to be alone for a while.”

“Yeah?” Yang was frozen solid on her spot, not daring to make a move.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love Ruby, and I even might like Weiss a little bit,” Blake moved away to rest her backs on the pillows again, but this time she didn’t grab her book. “But I always feel more relaxed when it’s just the two of us.”

Every nerve on the blonde’s body was screaming for her to confess right there, but she couldn’t muster a single drop of courage to do it. Not when they were so relaxed and happy. “Aw, are you getting soft on me?”

“You’re the softest person on this team, Yang.” Blake smirked, and pointed towards her own direction with a nod from her head. “Come here.”

“Huh?” That caught Yang off guard. Blake rolled her eyes and lifted one arm.

“It’s cold and your semblance warms me up.”

“Oh.” Like a puppy, Yang crawled towards her partner and nestled comfortably by her side, Blake’s hand around her shoulder. “You know, if you wanted to cuddle, you just had to ask.”

“Like you could take a hint.” It was supposed to be a joke, but her tone sounded almost hurt. Yang’s heart did a summersault, and she inhaled deeply without meaning to. Was Blake implying she’d been flirting with her for real all those times and Yang still hadn’t gotten the clue? Or was this just another friendly platonic thing?

_Ah, fuck it._

“Alright, Blake.” Yang turned her whole body around to keep herself steady and not bolt. She had to look at the faunus’s eyes for this. “I am an idiot, and insecure, and afraid of ruining everything, but I’m going crazy with all this subtle flirting we have going on, so correct me if I’m wrong but—”

She was interrupted by a soft kiss pressed on her cheek. When Blake pulled away, she cupped said cheek with one hand. “Don’t say bad things about yourself like that.”

“Um… sorry,” Yang’s eloquence went down the drain.

“You’re blushing very much.” Blake said.

“Uh, yeah, I kinda like you a lot and you just kissed my cheek.” Everything was being spilled out now with no control of her words, but it felt liberating.

“I’ve never seen you blush, it’s cute.” Blake’s smile was gentle as she removed a few strands of hair that were covering Yang’s features. The blonde gulped.

“If you think I’m cute now, just wait till you kiss me on the lips.” Even on the verge of a panic attack, Yang Xiao Long couldn’t hold back a cheesy line. Blake had to pause to laugh, bringing their foreheads together. Yang started to giggle nervously before being swept away by the sounds of the faunus’s beautiful voice and cackling hard as well.

“You’re a lost cause,” Blake managed to say in between laughs.

“Yeah, well, I’m not so sure,” Yang tilted her head down to brush their lips together. “Cuz you just won me over.”

Kissing Blake was way more intense then she ever expected it to be. Maybe it were the months of pent-up sexual frustration both of them were clearly feeling for each other, or the fact that they were partners and knew how intense the other could be, – in a fight or otherwise – but Blake’s teeth grazed on Yang’s lips and in a second their tongues were touching. The blonde pulled her body closer with strong hands while Blake tangled both hands in the massive yellow mane, careful not to pull anything, and inciting a soft moan from the brawler. Yang broke up the kiss for some air and flipped Blake on the mattress while hovering above her.

“Wow.” Blake was panting, her chest going up and down heavily.

“That happened,” Yang’s eyes were glazed, her mouth slightly open with hunger. “Am I going too fast, or…?”

Blake pulled her down while one leg made its way in between the blonde’s legs, causing her to gasp. “I think we took long enough already,” She whispered in her ear, biting it affectionately “And _please_  do that sound again.”

Yang slowly moved her hips while attacking Blake’s neck with kisses. “Your wish is my command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamy bees are my favorite bees.


End file.
